Mistakes
by Meibao
Summary: She did not just see Howl with a blonde girl slung over his arm, she did not see Howl ignoring her, and she most certainly did not see that girl almost kiss Howl.HxS,Sophie and Howl make mistakes that could be the end of them. Based on Movie. T for safety
1. In Which Sophie & Howl Both Run

Alright, I'm letting you know right now Howl and the others may be OOC. I'm sorry but I want to bend them to fit the story line. I'll it make it up with lots of Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, only the plot to this story.

---------------------

Howl was trying to imagine something a lot better than what he was dealing with now. He looked down at the blonde girl he was half dragging back to Madame Suliman. He'd been summoned to come get the girl as she was a very important apprentice to Madame Suliman and the Madame was worried that something horrible had happened to her when she did not return. Howl looked at the girl, feeling almost sorry for her Madame Suliman was not going to be happy when she found out why the girl had not come home. Howl found her passed out in the alleyway behind the pub; he could only assume the reason she was behind the pub was due to being too drunk to think. Howl had shaken her awake and now was getting her back to Madame Suliman.

Her blue eyes stared off vacantly at something ahead of her; the poor girl seemed to be half awake with a major hangover and half asleep. She'd stop talking a little over ten minutes ago; she'd been jumpy and trying to get into everything reminding him of a toddler. She'd quieted down and Howl was desperately trying go back to his day dream he was having before Markl knocked on the door telling him he was being summoned. Howl was trying to recall the image of Sophie in his arms, the way he held her about to tell her the three most important words. I love you, but he still couldn't see her face as vividly as he had before nor could he be comfortable with this dream. The young lady in his arms was half asleep trying to crawl into his embrace and it did not just feel right. It didn't click like it did with Sophie; Sophie fell perfectly into his arms connecting like a puzzle piece. Sighing, he would just have to accept this and get to Suliman faster. The faster he returned the girl the faster he got back home to Sophie.

It was when the basket crashed that he was knocked out of his dream. His eyes locked with the chocolate brown of the girl he'd just been dreaming about. His eyes flicked down to the apprentice and she rose up on him more in what seemed like an attempt to kiss him. His eyes bulged and he tried to explain to Sophie but he'd heard the patter of feet, he barely saw the flash of fabric as it vanished around a corner. His eyes settled on the girl whose head rested on his shoulder while she softly snored. Howl couldn't even imagine the trouble he'd be in if he let Sophie run off like that, nor could he see exactly what Suliman would do to Howl if he left Suliman's precious apprentice in an alley way all by herself. Scowling as he hurried on, picking up the girl and running for Madame Suliman's hotel. Howl cursed Madame Suliman for coming to Market Chipping, if she had never came here Howl would not be in this situation.

--------------

Sophie was out of breath when she reached the hat shop but that didn't stop her running. She was sure Howl was right on her trail even if she couldn't hear his footsteps echoing behind her down the alley ways. Her legs had been hurting her for a while, her feet were swelling with each step Sophie took but she had to run. Adrenaline rushed through her whole body while she was trying to convince herself what she'd just seen had not happened.

She did not just see Howl with a blonde girl slung over his arm., she did not see Howl ignoring her to look back at the girl, and she most certainly did not see that girl almost kiss Howl. Sophie's heart was beating twice as fast as it should when she shot up the stairs ignoring Calcifer's calls for her. Even though it broke her heart into even more tiny pieces when she heard Markl's call and all she did was shut her door. Sophie paced around the room like crazy; she couldn't decide what to say and she was too hyped up just to sit still. Her mind raced as she thought of all the reasons Howl would have for escorting that girl around town. Didn't he help her out when she needed him? He was only helping her. Howl was a good person he could help a confused young lady around town without Sophie freaking out, couldn't he?

Sophie decided that no, Howl could not help out some girl around town without Sophie flipping out because Sophie was currently doing just that, flipping out! Sophie needed to get out of this house! She couldn't breathe in here and everything she saw reminded her of Howl. But why was she acting like she had already lost him? Sophie threw open her wardrobe doors and pulled out her old blue green dress. She threw it on quickly leaving the sparkly blue one Howl had made on the bed; she put her hat on and rushed out of the room. Running felt like the only thing she could do.

Halfway to the stairs did she realize Calcifer was talking to someone, and that someone was responding in too much of a manly voice to be Markl. It had to be only one person and as she shot down the stairs it was confirmed. Howl was standing in the middle of the room blocking her way out. She stopped momentarily fidgeting at the bottom of the stairs all eyes on her. She looked at Howl who looked thoroughly confused and then…hurt? Sophie couldn't stand looking at his eyes anymore and she focused on her destination, the door.

Sophie decided she had to get through and started a run again. "Sophie!" Howl called while he turned, the sudden movement attracting Sophie's eyes allowing her to see the hand that shot out for hers. She turned fully around her back towards that door, taking a step out of Howl's reach. "Don't."

She stared at him for a minute before turning to the door. She pulled the door open with a bang and took off running again. She had no idea where she was going, but just as long as it was far away from Howl. Tears leaked from her eyes as she ran; even as she went through the actions she didn't know why she did them. What was causing her to act like this? Why was she acting like she'd lost Howl…forever?

-------------------

Sophie somehow ended up in front of the bakery, and while seeing her beautiful blonde sister was not the best thing Lettie would listen to her. Lettie would help her figure out this mess Sophie had gotten herself into. With a tear streaked face she made her way into the store where as usual was a long line of guys waiting to buy something from Lettie. Sophie waited in the back, she didn't want to bother her sister nor did she feel like talking to her at this very moment. Sitting down in one of the back chairs Sophie leaned against the wall. She would go get her sister in a few minutes her legs were killing her. All that running, Sophie felt like she would never run again!

"SOPHIE?" Sophie wretched herself awake, she ended up shocked and confused looking around her. She was in the bakery but everyone seemed to be gone. Her eyes focused on the one that called her name. Lettie! Tears burst into Sophie's eyes at this thought and she ran to her sister. Lettie held on to Sophie like a mother whose child was crying out for them. Lettie watched as her sister sobbed on to her shoulder, what could make Sophie so upset? She was Sophie. Sophie didn't just start crying for no good reason.

Sophie pulled back from Lettie, which let Sophie take in all the worry that rested in Lettie's eyes. Sophie gave a week smile and apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Lettie." Lettie looked at her sister. She looked at her sister really hard, and instantly it came to Lettie. This had to be about Howl! Horrible Howl the Wizard that preyed on pretty girls hearts!

"Did Howl steal your heart? Did he hurt you! I told you, you shouldn't be staying with a wizard like him but no! You just insisted that you stayed with him!" Lettie rattled off fully ready to go down to the wizard's shop and do something to him. Even though Lettie realized that Howl was a powerful wizard but still…Lettie wanted to just go and yell at him. He hurt her sister!

"Oh…Lettie…He didn't steal my heart. I gave it to him, and he shattered it into pieces." Sophie half laughed, still wondering why she acted like her and Howl were an item and she'd just lost him. While she and Howl seemed involved there was never really anything said, and despite how he held her or kissed her Sophie couldn't be sure they would always be together. Howl always seemed above her and when he moved on she would just have to accept that. Her eyes turned away from her sister; was she just Howl's cleaning lady with benefits or did he truly love her?

Lettie noticed the distress in her sister's eyes. It pained Lettie to see Sophie like this, and once again Lettie wanted to take arms up against Howl. Lettie wanted to do about anything to Howl; despite his record for being a powerful wizard Lettie heard that he really was a big softy and if that was true Lettie would have no problem beating the wizard senseless! Lettie focused on her sister, they way her eyes met the floor and she quietly shifted from one foot to another. Howl may not eat young girls hearts he did one worse. He completely crushed them.

"Sophie…" Lettie started off quietly trying to pull her sister from thought. Sophie's head shot up and Lettie could see new tears glistening in the girls eyes. What did Howl do to upset Lettie this much? Lettie reached out taking her sisters shoulder guiding her to a near by chair. Lettie grabbed one for herself before asking, "Sophie…Oh Sophie, what did he do to you?"

Sophie gave Lettie the full story. She gave Lettie every single detail; the way the girl leaned on him, the way his eyes flicked back to the girl, the way Sophie felt when the girl leaned against him, and she even mentioned the noticeable pain on Howl's face when she told him not to touch her. As Sophie rattled off the tale she found herself realizing just how stupid the whole thing was. She acted completely unreasonable. She should have at least heard Howl out! Why was she acting so rash?

Unaware to Sophie she'd voiced these last few thoughts out loud. Even though they were rhetorical questions Lettie gave answers. "It was not stupid or unreasonable or rash, if I was to find the man I'd been fancying for the last year suddenly have a woman in his arms I would not run away. I'd get something rather hard to hit him with! Howl is just lucky I wasn't there. Wizard or not, I'd hit him with something! You're going too easy on him! You're just putting the blame on yourself!"

Lettie shook her head. "He does have you under some spell. Come on Sophie, I'll see if I can get something set up for you in my room."

Sophie stood up as though she'd been struck by lightning. "No! I have to get home. Even if Howl isn't worried, I still have Markl to think about. Oh and Calcifer! Howl will work him to a bone even if Calcifer can go as he pleases now!"

Sophie seemed to fidget around, she knew where she had to go but she was avoiding it. She seemed to have lost the hat that was on her head, and she was sure she'd carried something in. All the while Lettie was trying to convince Sophie to stay.

"It is far too late Sophie! You can't go!" But Sophie would not have that making her way to the door. Sophie turned to her sister and gave her a big hug, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll visit again, on better terms."

Sophie took off at a light jog Lettie still hollering from the baker shop for Sophie to return. The thought of Markl and Calcifer being worried about her got her going but half way back Sophie noticed how considerably dark it had become and she started to get worried. She wondered if she got into any trouble would Howl come. Would he know she was in trouble?

Sophie took off again now feeling the pain in her legs from her run this morning, but she kept going. She was going to be very sore tomorrow not matter what but if she stopped… Horrible images of the things that could happen to her in the middle of the night all by her self kept popping into her head. But in not one of her images did Howl come to get her, and that scared her even more.

When she reached the hat shop she found it open which was quite odd, Markl should have come and closed it. Had they been waiting for her? She would have to tell Markl not to worry; Sophie knew where the extra key was. Sophie pushed onward; locking up the shop before she rushed out to the back where the house was located; trying to think of something to say to Howl when she returned. Would he even want to talk to her?

She pushed open the door expecting to be greeted by the low glow of Calcifer or even Howl staying awake worried about her welfare ready to give her a long lecture about running off like that. Sophie walked around the house feeling her weariness press down upon her. Even more so when she realized there was now glow of a fire. Howl would not let Calcifer to go out and she doubted Calcifer would leave the house.

They were not here. They left. Howl left. She was right, her little outburst had caused Howl to shy away to run again. Sophie fell onto the floor crying, her hands uselessly covering her face. What did it matter no one would see how puffy and red her eyes would be the next day nor would anyone come down at the sound of her soft sobs. There was no one here and it was all Sophie's fault!

Why did she act so rashly? Why did she go off on Howl? Why did she run? Her heart twisted inside her, how could she be so absolutely horrible to Howl? Her stomach flopped and she found herself running to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet before flushing it. Heavily breathing she leaned against the door frame. Slowly making her way to where Howl's room would have been if he was still here. She climbed onto the king sized bed curling up into a ball in the middle.

How could she act like this? Sophie turned to lie on her back. What was wrong with her?

-------------------------

I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my Howl One shot. I hope you like this little story I have planned out.


	2. In Which Sophie Waits, Howl contemplates

Welcome Back to Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Howl's Moving Castle or any characters, only the plot to this story.

------------------------------

Sophie woke up as the sun came in through the windows. She sat up in the bed once again finding her self in the middle. Since the night Howl left she couldn't bring herself to sleep anywhere else but even on the bed she couldn't stay on one side. She would fall asleep practically falling out of the bed but the next morning when she awoke she ended up in the middle again, either curled up or lying on her back. Why this kept happening was mystery to Sophie, but what ever the reason it was quite difficult to get out of the bed.

Sophie pushed herself to the edge of the bed before fully removing her self out of bed. She walked across the room to the window. From there Sophie had an excellent view of the street below, and as it became her custom she looked for any sign of Howl coming around. It had been months since he left. Three long months to be exact and Sophie's hand flew to her stomach unconsciously. Sophie sighed as she spotted her sister walking down the path way most likely on her way to try and persuade Sophie to leave the hat shop.

But Sophie just couldn't bring herself to leave. She was going to wait for Howl; he had to come back eventually, right? Sophie quickly changed into her blue dress before going down stairs to deal with Lettie. This was becoming tiresome between Lettie and the hat shop Sophie was going to go mad! Sophie was never good with customers and ever since Lettie had started this rampage to get Sophie out of the hat shop any conversation with Lettie was aggravating and bothersome usually leaving Sophie in a horrible mood that was not the best for handling customers, but Sophie would have nothing else to take it out on since once Lettie was defeated she stalked back off to the bakery.

Sophie reached the front door of the house just as Lettie was about to knock. Sophie almost regretted giving Lettie the key to the hat shop. Sophie moved aside, the quicker Lettie got through the daily lecture the sooner Sophie could move on with her day.

"You have to come live with me! I insist! This is not healthy for you!" Lettie ran right into the lecture today, Sophie noticed, completely passing over the roundabout approach or the small talk that was usually came before the lecture. Lettie had always been strong willed but Sophie was especially stubborn on this particular topic.

"No."

Sophie was already rummaging around for some water and a quick breakfast. Sophie's meals now of days consisted of bread and cheese or some variety of vegetables, she stopped having tea too. She usually just had water or milk which ever was available. Sophie couldn't bring her self to cook over a fire that couldn't curse her bacon or talk back to her. She ended up eating foods that could be prepared without the use of fire despite Lettie's constant health warnings.

"Sophie!" Lettie practically yelled when she saw Sophie grabbing the bread. "Do you want to kill yourself? You need something warm!"

Sophie sat down at the table her eyes right on Lettie as she took a bite out of the bread and cheese. "No! Sophie let me cook you something!"

Lettie shook her head as Sophie started to consume the bread and cheese quicker. Lettie gave up on that argument going back to the first. "Sophie in a few months this is going to be very dangerous you should just come now."

Sophie shook her head, no. Lettie sighed and closed her eyes. "Sophie…" She said a bit more gentle. "He's been gone three months now. I don't think he's coming back here. Sophie you can not stay here much longer, that dress will be of no use soon!"

Sophie blinked back tears. Standing up firmly, "No. I am going to stay here and take care of my house and hat shop!" Sophie slowly made her way to the door going down each step carefully, she was sure she was going to fall down when she felt someone steady her. Sophie was half expecting to see Howl smiling at her but all Sophie saw was Lettie's tired and worried face as she led Sophie down the rest of the stairs.

"Fine! Go to your hat shop!" They were now in the courtyard in-between the shop and the house, "But he has TWO MONTHS until I drag you away from here kicking and screaming!" Lettie emphasized the words 'Two Months' as though Howl would hear and race back. Sophie sighed, if only it was that easy.

Lettie only stayed long enough to help Sophie with setting up. Sophie saw her sister off, Lettie rushing back to the bakery. She ended up marrying the baker's son even though she had more profitable offers. Lettie said it was love and that's why she chose the baker's son. Sophie envied her sister; happily married and preparing to start a family soon.

Sophie felt her stomach flop and her hand rested there. She flipped the open sign and walked back behind the counter where a stool waited. Sophie's hand never left her stomach. She ended up thinking of that day. Sophie closed her eyes as pictures flashed through her eyes. She could so clearly see the worry in Howl's eyes was not worry of being caught but worry of Sophie jumping to conclusions, something that had been decided the moment Sophie saw a female next to Howl, (Sophie was sure now that even if that woman had been eighty years old Sophie still would have thought something was up and would have reacted the same way).

Sophie could see that the look he flashed the girl was not of longing or love but of annoyance. He did not want her pawing on him as much as Sophie did not. All his actions that at the time seemed to hold a more significant meaning did not. Sophie was a fool. Did she not learn the lesson? She should not have doubted Howl, or her self. For a month after Howl disappeared she was sure he'd had run off with the prettier blonde girl and each night before she drifted to sleep she would compare herself to the girl.

Sophie's hair had grown in a year back into a length that allowed her to braid it. While the girl's hair fell around her face like a halo even in its disheveled state. Sophie's eyes were a plain brown while the girl's green eyes seemed to shimmer at every thing they saw. Sophie's swelling body compared to the girl's skinny form. Sophie had grown to hate herself, she wanted to go to the wastes in search of Howl's castle surely Calcifer would let her in. But her mind would always fill with comparisons and she couldn't bring her self to do so.

Sophie was glad now that she had not gone. She wrecked enough havoc on this shared body of hers now let alone if she was wondering the wastes in search of a castle that could no longer be there. Howl could move the castle where ever he wanted now that it could fly. For all Sophie knew he was millions of miles away from her.

Since Sophie could not go anywhere she would wait for Howl right here. When ever he decided to show up Sophie would apologize no matter _who_ Howl showed up with. Sophie shuddered at that thought. She would not be negative.

The bell rang made Sophie look up, and while this was most likely unlikely, Sophie always watched for Howl to come into the shop. But it was never him.

"Good Morning Sophie!" Sophie forced a smile upon her lips and returned the greeting as several young men came in half inspecting the hats, half inspecting Sophie.

Sophie could not figure out what drove these men to her but since Howl left many young men had started to appear in the hat shop each day to talk to Sophie. She seemed to become as popular as Lettie getting many marriage offers. Sophie had been terrified of all the men when they started coming in but now it was more annoyance. But Sophie grinned, and turned down each offer as soon as it came up. She couldn't understand what go into these men but it was not good.

"Sophie. You are so beautiful!" Walter Restming exclaimed; he took her hand slowly bringing it up to his lips and gave her a soft kiss. "You would be a wonderful bride! Don't you become lonely all by yourself locked in this hat shop?"

"Well…Yes, I am lonely here by myself."

"Then come live with me! I will take you away Sophie if only you'll be my bride!" Walter asked her attempting to tempt her but that only gained him some wary glances from some of the other men in the shop. Sophie just shook her head side to side in a no.

"I'm waiting for someone. He's the love of my life."

Walter scoffed, "Well is this man here, Sophie my dear?"

"Well…No. But--"

"Then become my bride! If this fool left you here by yourself he does not deserve you!"

Sophie just smiled a little bit; it was almost a real smile but not quite. "No. I'm waiting for him and only _him._"

Walter sighed looking dejected. He excused himself and exited the shop. Sophie felt sorry for the boy but she wouldn't marry anyone. Her heart belonged to Howl even if his didn't belong to her. Another young man took off rather quick causing the door to slam loudly along with a loud clang from the bell.

How rude, Sophie thought, he didn't need to run off like that.

"Oh Miss Sophie! Can you come help me? I need to find a hat for my sister!"

Sophie smiled at the boy, "Alright coming, but didn't you just buy a hat for your sister?"

The boy looked guilty before he offered a smile, "I now require one for my _other_ sister."

Sophie shook her head. What was wrong with these young men?

-------------------------

Howl could barely believe his ears. The last few words ringing through his ears, and no matter how loud the wind yelled at him, he could still perfectly hear he voice. The way so much love was pushed into those words - something that used to be saved for his name alone. Did Sophie find some one while he was gone? He just could not get those words to leave his ears.

"I'm waiting for him and only _him_" The 'and only _him_' rang the loudest in his ears. Only _him,_ only _him_, ONLY _HIM?_ Who was this _him _and why would Sophie accept no one else. Who was this man to her? Did he charm her after Howl left? Did he comfort her when she was hurt? Was he there to dry the tears that Howl could not?

Howl walked into the house that was waiting hidden by the fog in the hills right by Market Chipper. Howl slammed the door here just as roughly as the one at the hat shop. The hat shop! That only got Howl more worked up, all those _men!_ That Walter fellow, having the nerve to kiss his Sophie's hand! They were around Sophie each day, talking to her and…and…**looking** at her! How dare they look at his Sophie like that!

Howl stopped himself. No. Sophie was not his. He had hurt her too much already. Howl could not get the look on her face when she left that day out his mind. It was behind his eyes each time he closed them. He felt he could see into the depths of her soul through those eyes. What Howl saw Howl did not like. All he saw through the coffee colored windows was worry, hurt, shock and betrayal right down to the core of her. He couldn't bring himself to face Sophie again, and thus he moved.

Calcifer and Markl hated this idea. Markl's eyes ended up looking like Sophie's, filled with hurt, shock and betrayal when Howl announced the moving. Markl had completely stopped talking to Howl only muttering sentences to him when he had to but while he did his voice sounded hurt and meek but his eyes lashed anger.So Markl took over the care of the Witch of the Waste tending to her every need to avoid Howl. While Calcifer would still talk to Howl he did it angrily always hanging the fact he left Sophie, and now there were more men then ever crawling over the hat shop. Howl was surprised Calcifer didn't just get out of the hearth and leave him; it wasn't as though the fire demon had to stay anymore. Sophie broke the contract he and Calcifer had made. It gave Howl back his heart and freed Calcifer from his servitude. Howl wished he did not have his heart; it ached each time he went to check on Sophie, each time he thought of her, and the miles he put between wracked his tiny heart with pain each time it beat.

Alright so maybe Howl was exaggerating a little bit but it hurt. The thought of those men crawling around Sophie like they could tell that Howl left leaving Sophie hurt and wounded, (Though Howl could see no sign of that now. It looked to him as though Sophie didn't need him anymore seeing how happy she was in the shop). Each one tried to get to accept his proposal with tempting visions of foreign lands; money beyond her dreams, the high life. The poorer men who were after Sophie's heart tried a more romantic approach promising her the warmth of love, and the security of always being there for her. Each came with their own favors and helping.

Howl recalled when he had followed Sophie into the market. He was walking over to Sophie, completely forgetting that he had disguised himself with magic, ready to take the heavy looking basket from her and escort her home when someone else spotted her. Howl did not know who he was but he had seen him around the store. He picked the basket right from Sophie's hands gaining a warm smile for his efforts. Howl followed them around as they talked. This man even made Sophie laugh something that he rarely heard from her.

Howl snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he was still standing in the door way. Pulling himself up the steps he managed to get him self settled in front of the fire after throwing a couple more logs on Calcifer. That woke Calcifer up, something Howl wished had not happened. Howl was going to get yelled at for going to see Sophie again.

"Howl. You have to stop this." Calcifer said sleepily, flickering around the new logs Howl just placed on the fire. Howl looked at Calcifer about to ask the question that went with the pattern of this little game he and Calcifer played.

"You know full well why, Howl." Calcifer retorted before Howl could utter a syllable. "Every time you go there you mope around about all the men that are now clamoring for Sophie's attention. You get hurt and go pout for a couple days, worrying Markl even more. Then it comes around full circle, you'll go see Sophie again in a couple of days hurting Markl more because you will never be serious enough to go back to Sophie, hurting him because you are returning to your old ways! Just running away from you problems! " Calcifer stopped to munch on another log, he was already preparing for what was going to come next.

"Calcifer, warm some water for my bath." Howl took it as a yes when Calcifer reached down to grab two more logs. Howl started up for the stairs and looking up he could see Markl blocking the way. Howl went up the stairs and passed Markl easily but stopped the second Markl started talking.

"I want to see her." Markl waited for anything from Howl, but Howl seemed frozen where he stood. "It's not fair you get to go when ever you want to see her, when you're the one who hurt her."

Markl knew he was in deep no conversation territory and these words were cutting into Howl but after three months of Howl running back and forth only to find each time he went more and more men wanted Sophie. Howl would never decide. Markl wanted to see Sophie again before she came to her senses and married some rich man moving to where ever she wanted.

Howl could do so much more for Sophie, a flying castle could go anywhere in the entire world but Howl was too much of a coward to tell Sophie something like that. Howl was far too cowardly to get the courage up like any of the men that go to the hat shop each day professing their love for Sophie. Howl would never do that. He couldn't handle commitment like that.

Howl never said anything to Markl so Markl retreated to his room but hopefully it get Howl thinking.

Calcifer was downstairs listening to the conversation that was going on above him. He grabbed another log and placed it on the fire wondering to him self how Howl could make such an adult decision that Sophie was better off with out him around but then act so childish about it the next day.

-----------------

Sophie sighed as she finished wiping the counter. Maybe she should close down the hat shop? No. Sophie would die of boredom not having anything to do but sit in the house full of memories. It would tear Sophie apart even more; she'd just recently started going into Markl's room again. Or where it should be, the room was empty but she could see the mess of clothes and toys in her memory.

Sophie walked out of the hat shop holding the door open. It was really late and no one had been in for a few hours, Sophie could have closed up shop a long time ago but then she would be sitting in the empty shell of a home. Sophie didn't want to spend any more hours in there than necessary, it was her house and yes she might complain about the shop but with out Howl, Markl and Calcifer it wasn't home.

Sophie started humming to herself as she felt the cool night wind blow past her.

"I'll be waiting…

Waiting right here for you…

And I'll stay

Stay here until you collect me

Oh! Mister wondering lover man."

Sophie heard the words disappear with the wind, "Oh carry my message to Howl!"

Sophie waited and when no breeze of wind hit again she headed back for the shop feeling just as slow as when she was old. Sophie locked up the shop walking out to her house at the back. She stopped in the courtyard her eyes finding the moon. A shadow fell over it but before Sophie could decipher what that shadow was clouds came and blocked her view. "Oh…Howl…Where are you?"

------------------------------------

Thanks to all my reviewers. Here's the second part, I noticed (while checking for spelling errors) that my arsenal of names needs some serious help. In my One Shot Sophie's suitor was Ronald Wellington; here Sophie's only named suitor is Walter Restming. Can't I get away from the R's and W's ?


	3. In Which Howl Returns

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Howl's Moving Castle or any of the characters, only the plot.

-------------------------

Howl was being good. Howl was behaving very well, and unlike before he did not go down to Market Chipping every week to check up on Sophie. Howl had not been down to Market Chipping in the past two months. Howl was sitting in his room attempting to do a spell for some person but he could not get Sophie out of his head today and he had been so good!

A terrorizing 61 days, 1,464 hours, 87,840 minutes and 5,270,400 seconds! Howl sighed throwing the heavy book down on the table it landed with a soft thunk. He stalked a crossed his room. He was so tempted to go see Sophie but Calcifer's warning rang in his head. "If you go to see Sophie once more without bringing her back here or changing the portals Markl and I will head down to live with Sophie and you can stay here all by yourself!"

Howl pressed his head against his window, the thought of being all by him self was scary but Howl's will power was being tested. But an even more pressing matter was that his will power about to run out. He wanted to see Sophie, as Howl thought of each second away from at least _seeing _her he felt a pang of hurt go through his body. Howl would bring her back if only she would come! Howl desperately wanted to see Sophie, and she herself could have come to him! Sophie knew exactly where in the hills they had last been seen. She could've climbed out up to the castle before they moved. Howl didn't even think to move the castle further away from Market Chipping till a month after he left.

Howl hung his head as his thoughts traveled back to Sophie. How could he expect her to just walk up to the castle? Howl was sure Sophie had accepted some man's proposal now that Howl had not checked in on her. Howl pushed himself from the window to sit heavily on his bed. He turned to look at the door before pulling out a blue dress from underneath the silky covers. It was the dress Sophie had worn before she took off. It had that same vanilla smell that Howl always smelled around Sophie.

Sighing he hid the dress, and returned to pacing about the room. Could he really get Sophie to come back with him? Howl sighed as he picked his coat up clasping it around his shoulders. Howl peered out of his room before tip toeing down the stairs, just as he hoped Calcifer was settled deep within the logs. Howl could make his escape, seeing no sign of Markl either Howl swiftly and quietly moved down the stairs and out the door without anyone noticing.

-----------------

Howl was surprised to find the hat shop closed. Why would Sophie close down the hat shop? Sophie loved the hat shop! Something must have happened to Sophie. Just then Howl noticed Sophie's sister coming through the back of the shop; he jumped out of the way even if he had disguised himself. He could hear Lettie muttering something about 'Stubborn girl….stupid stupid man!' before angrily pushing through the street.

Howl guessed since Lettie was here Sophie was too. Was Sophie in the house? Was she ill? Howl jumped over the shop into the court yard that separated the hat shop from the house. Changing his disguise from that of a young man to an older man with a briefcase he headed to the door. He would act as some traveling salesman, surly Sophie was too kind hearted to turn him down.

Howl walked up and knocked on the door. He heard a faint, 'Who is it?' and he gave his reply of salesman before an even weaker 'Come in.' When Howl opened the door he could see Sophie sitting at the table looking hopelessly defeated and sad.

He walked up into the house just to make sure he had a good look at her. Then he realized how worn out Sophie looked; she didn't need to be bothered by a sales man especially since Howl had nothing really to sell, "I'm sorry Ma'am I can come back!" He was already saying about to turn back to the door.

"No! Come I'll get you some tea." Sophie said, but Howl didn't want her to get up. If she couldn't come to the door something must have been wrong, he could feel Sophie's eyes on him as he moved as he headed straight for the kitchen area.

"Are you alright, So…Ma'am?"

Howl almost slipped once again forgetting that he was in disguise. Howl's hands moved expertly around the kitchen as Sophie answered him. "I'm just exhausted."

As Howl sat down in the chair a crossed from Sophie she elaborated on her short explanation. "Between running the shop and my sister I will go mad! She got her way though, the shop will be closed until it's over…or till Lettie kills me. I still refuse to leave."

Howl knew Sophie was rattling but he urged her on. She seemed embarrassed when she realized she was rambling on but Howl smiled at her and that seemed to make her feel better.

"Why would your sister hassle you?

"Oh well, she thinks it's not safe me living here alone. It's not healthy for a woman like me, but I need to stay here. I'm waiting for some one but I'm sure the deadline will pass and he still won't come."

"Why do you have a deadline?"

"You travel around, so I'll let you in on a secret. But if you breathe one word of this in Market Chipping I will have your head!" Sophie said, her finger pointing at him. Howl nodded waiting for an explanation, but when Sophie stood he could see it all. He could see the excitement in her eyes, Howl was worried and his heart restricted. Her hands landed on her belly. "I'm due in a month! I'm so huge Lettie's worrying about me on the stairs like I was a babe."

A light laugh came from Sophie, "This is why she wants me to live with her! But I don't want to, and I fear if I disagree with her again she'll bring her husband down here and have him carry me out!" Sophie stomped her foot at this, her breath grew low but Howl could still hear her state about unruly sisters.

Howl was more worried about the father. Howl's head was coming up with a conclusion that fit but made his heart hurt worse. "Where is the father?"

"Oh…" Sophie's excited aura seemed to be weighted down as she answered. "He left me five months ago, I'm afraid he is long gone by now."

Howl's heart pounded more and he could feel his stomach flop. Howl could do the math, and while Howl was almost sure of the answer he needed to hear Sophie say it. "Where is he?"

"Anywhere; he could be millions of miles away for all I know. You see he lives in a Moving Castle."

"You mean…"

"Yes. The Wizard Howl is the father of my child, but after the way I attacked him I couldn't blame him if he fled to the other side of the earth."

But by now Howl was not listening to her. Howl shook his head, "I have… I have to go I'm sorry!" Howl picked up his brief case flying out of the door. As soon as he was outside he lifted himself into the air heading for the mountains.

----------------------------

Howl arrived to the castle with bags packed on the table. He knew Markl and Calcifer would figure out where he was going. Howl was still in too much shock to connect with what the bags meant. Calcifer flared up but he didn't seem to be looking at Howl. He looked around Howl, and Calcifer frowned when what he sought was no where in sight.

"Howl. Is Sophie with you?"

Howl looked at Calcifer as if he was crazy. Sophie couldn't go anywhere she was going to pop out Howl's kid some time soon. "No, No. She can't be moved now."

Howl knew he was forgetting something but Calcifer looked at Howl it dawned on him. Howl was the only one who knew that Sophie was pregnant. He opened his mouth to tell Calcifer the news, but the color drained from his face. How did Howl not notice Sophie was pregnant, and how careless he'd been of her sensitive hormones! He should have waited the storm out not run! How much of a jerk could Howl be leaving her to take care of herself? How could Howl leave the woman he loved stranded pregnant? How did he not once notice? Every day he went in the shop consumed by so much of his own hatred and jealously of the men did he never once see Sophie. He couldn't see she'd slowed down, and seemed to be getting fatter. But not in the bad way! She was pregnant and for five months Howl had basically been down there and he still couldn't notice? HE STILL LET HER STAY THERE?

Howl's heart hurt. This was the downfall of a heart; Howl realized how much of a…a…a monster he'd been! Who could be so unobservant? (Howl ignored the fact that Calcifer had not picked up the fact Sophie was pregnant in her early stages either Howl also decided to ignore the fact that the men who came in each day also did not notice Sophie's bulging belly.) Howl's self pity reached a new level how could he? How could he?!

His mind raced with all the heavy lifting or running about doing things that could not have been very good for her health but Sophie would have to do. Howl felt horrible. Howl felt sick. His heart and stomach ganging up on him again as nausea rocked his stomach and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Calcifer do you know I'm monster even with a heart?" Howl asked now drained of all the energy he had gained when he found out Sophie was going to have _his _child, the man she was waiting for was _him_, Sophie still loved _him_, and only _him._ Sophie wanted him and it set his heart soaring, but the horrid way he left her.

It broke the wings of his heart. Calcifer had not answered Howl questions so he shouted up to Markl, who he'd been aware of standing a top the stairs. "Markl do you know I'm a monster even with a heart?"

Howl didn't wait for a reply from Markl but told them why he was a monster. "I left Sophie alone…. and pregnant."

Howl heard something heavy drop but he continued on. "Do you know what the very worst part is? She blames it all on herself."

Markl now came down the stairs another bag in his hand. He placed it on the table, his eyes full of worry before flicking to Howl letting the hate slip in. "Come on, We are leaving!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Sophie is too good for you." Calcifer said. Howl looked at the stairs, "Oh Calcifer what should I do?"

Calcifer shook his head, "You figure it out."

Markl raced down the stairs holding something else in his hands before going back up the stairs once more.

"Calcifer, give me one hour before you leave! Please just one hour!" Howl was already down the stairs and out the door before Calcifer could reply.

-------------------------

The day was just getting worse. Sophie had welcomed anyone that knocked on her door that wasn't out to get her, out of boredom. She couldn't sit in the lonely house and when Sophie's stomach growled she became aware that her stock of vegetables and cheese had become an alarming low. Sophie wondered if her sister had anything to do with that but Sophie put on the biggest dress she had still hoping to hide her form from people.

But this could be far by the worst. Howl was leaning against the wall in the courtyard. Sophie held her breath thinking only of the horrible things her mind could conjure. Did he need something? Was he angry that she continued to live in the shop? Did he come to tell her he found the woman of his dreams and he was leaving Ingry forever? Sophie found herself looking _around_ Howl not _at_ him.

What Sophie wanted was to casually stroll over there and simply ask what he was doing here? Sophie managed a few steps without him noticing her but she couldn't stop herself when she called out to him her voice cracking and tears welled in her eyes. He looked up at her completely surprised and even if he was not smiling at her like in her dreams she still wanted him to hold her.

She was eight months pregnant but that didn't matter to Sophie. She dropped the basket, a carrot or two rolling out along with some cabbage, and rushed to Howl with tears running down her cheeks. Sophie plunged herself at him wrapping her arms the best she could around him, her stomach getting in the way but Howl seemed to be able to wrap his arms fully around her.

Howl didn't say anything and Sophie cried, she was just so happy he was here. Sophie was trying to determine if she really wanted to hear what Howl said when he pulled away from her his hands staying firm on her shoulders.

"How have you been?" His voice was laced with worry, and Sophie suddenly found herself wondering about her stomach. He must have noticed.

"Alright." Howl removed himself from her grip and picked up her discarded basket. One hand went across her shoulders and her helped her into the house and sat Sophie down at the table before putting away the food.

"Where is all your meat Sophie? All you have is vegetables, and no potatoes."

Sophie looked away guiltily and when she looked back Howl was staring at her. Much like when Lettie first found out about Sophie's new diet Howl was not going to let the conversation die, but Sophie could darn well try to make it die! She turned her eyes trying to look at anything but the fireplace but her eyes betrayed her staring hard at it. She turned her head back to Howl to try and start him on another subject but he was still frozen halfway between putting the bread up and grabbing at the carrots.

"Sophie?" Howl called to her not letting her speak. Sophie turned her head as she answered silently cursing her love. You could rarely pin Howl down with anything but if he wanted to pin something on you there was no escape!

"I could bear to cook without a talking fire. It was no fun bullying something that can't yell back."

Howl's eyes grew quite large then angry. While Howl was giving the angry bark his heart sank. It was his entire fault! If he had just left like he was going too then this would have never happened! Howl had been too cowardly to leave the house on his own and dragged Markl and Calcifer along with him. If only he had not left. It seemed in when trying to help Sophie all he did was cause he grief!

"Do you know how unhealthy that is for you and the baby?"

Oh, Sophie thought, He does know about the baby. Sophie looked at him, he returned to putting her things away muttering angrily to him self. Was he angry about the baby? Did Howl want Sophie to have his baby?

"You don't have to force yourself here just because the baby, Howl. If you don't want it then you don't have to see it!" Sophie could feel tears jump in her eyes; she moved her eyes from Howl. This thoroughly shocked Howl. How could Sophie think such things? Of course he wanted _their_ baby, Howl's heart was a roller coaster today because no sooner had it jumped for joy at the thought of their baby did it plunge into the ground because he was sure Sophie would not let him be in the family. He'd done so much to hurt her and the baby and the baby was not even born yet!

"Sophie, Sophie! Why wouldn't I want the baby? If only you'd be so kind to allow me to see it." Howl's eyes met Sophie's and Sophie felt the soft pads of Howl's thumbs removing the tears that rolled down her face. Despite Howl's earlier distress he had the biggest smile on his face as he got to touch _his_ Sophie. Even if Sophie loved him and wanted him to come he wasn't sure it was the best, but for now just wiping away the tears he'd caused made him feel better. Howl had longed to touch her for so long, his voice came out in a whisper as he recited the words that constantly came up in his mind, "Oh Sophie, you mustn't put so much blame on yourself for my wicked deeds!"

Sophie looked at him; he seemed to be in pain. "Howl, what is wrong? Why should you feel badly? I attacked you, my mind jumped to the worst case possible--"

Howl cut her off. "No!" He yelled removing himself from kneeling in front of her. "I ran from you! I hid away so sure you'd never want me, but what do I do? I leave here being selfish again I leave you here to fend for yourself three months pregnant! How could I be so blind to not see you were pregnant? Then I run around becoming shamelessly jealous when I can to spy on you, and I still didn't return even after I saw you're hurt!"

Sophie let Howl ramble on long enough, she was angry that he had not come sooner and that he had spied on her but Sophie was sure if she had not left none of this would happen, her irrational act caused all this dismay and while Howl could have stopped it sooner it was not his fault it started.

Sophie stood and stomped her foot, much like this morning. Howl jumped back at the rough new sound. "I won't have you blaming your self!"

"Sophie you're too kind."

Sophie whipped around to see Calcifer, Markl and the Witch of the Waste at the door. Tears sprung to Sophie's eyes and Markl abandoned his place next to the Witch to cling onto Sophie's legs. Sophie ruffled his hair and was about to go assist the Witch of the Waste but Howl already had the old lady seated at the table. Calcifer flew around in a blue spark seeming to converse with Howl.

"Calcifer!" Sophie called and cupped her hands. He flew over to her becoming a ball of orange in her hand. "I missed you!" Sophie added giving the fire demon a kiss.

Howl looked on; if Calcifer and Markl were to stay with Sophie would she need Howl? She seemed very happy to seem him but he still felt horrible.

"Howl."

Sophie was behind him. Markl and Calcifer were heading up stairs with the witch. Sophie walked closer to him and closer to him, leaning as best she could up to kiss him. Her lips connected with him and she pulled away with a smile.

"I love you, Howl. Don't you dare leave again!" Sophie whispered clinging onto his shirt, and Howl nodded. "I love you too Sophie."

Sophie smiled and pulled herself from his embrace. She started walking over to the stairs. Howl appeared out of no where ready to carry her up them. Sophie could see he was going to make up for the five months of missed fussing. If Sophie played her cards right she might not have to walk until the baby was born. Sophie looked at Howl as they ascended the stairs. Howl ended up winning the semi-argument about Sophie being able to walk up the stairs when Howl picked her up.

"Howl?"

"Yes."

"If you ever leave me like that again, I will not stop Lettie."

------------------------------------------------

One more chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed.


	4. In Which Howl is Punished

It had been a long hectic week for Howl; it had only been a month since Howl returned to live with Sophie. Howl had been so nervous running around her and all that happened in the past week. Her head turned to the stairs before turning back to the door. She just knew someone was coming, and Sophie was certain it was Lettie that was coming.

The Moving Castle was once again using the door as a portal. Sophie was the one most excited about this because this meant Howl was going to stay with her but when she saw Lettie coming up the way to yell at her about leaving the shop Sophie just had to turn the door and appear in the beautiful city of Kingsbury or Port Haven both _thousands_ of miles away for her sister. Both thoughts sickening enough brought her so much joy, it would only be better if she could see how distraught her sister stood outside yelling her argument to the door.

Lettie still insisted that Sophie live with her because Howl could not be trusted! But oh poor Howl had paid dearly for his absence! When Sophie told Lettie Howl was back and that Lettie had no need to worry about Sophie anymore she did not seem to happy about that, but Lettie while happy that Sophie was happy was not going to let Howl go seemingly unpunished as Sophie had. Yes Howl felt a great deal of guilt but now on top of that guilt was a massive headache.

Sophie pulled herself up the steps something Howl would have yelled at her for. She was right! Sophie was not going to be able to do anything until she had this baby! Howl would not let her feet touch the floor or her to clean or get up or do anything but sit and stare vacantly at Calcifer! It had been cute and romantic in the first week telling her in loving hums 'I can not let my princess walk! She is far too great!'

Sophie opened Howl's door and walked in. Howl was still lying in bed but when Sophie walked in Howl awoke. He was horrified Sophie had been able to leave him without him noticing but in a flash fury of covers and clothes he rushed to Sophie ignoring the horrible banging in his head.

"Sophie! You should have woken me! What are you doing? You shouldn't be--"

"WHAT WALKING?" Sophie yelled already in the bed with him standing over her. He winced at the volume in Sophie's voice but was not going to have any of it. He simply ignored her protests.

"Have you eaten? I'll go make you something, and then..." Howl rambled off but Sophie wasn't listening. He was half way to the door when Sophie called for him, "HOWL! I need something desperately!"

Howl instantly appeared at her side. "What?" He looked ready to go out and steal the moon down here for her. Sophie smiled and pulled him into the bed his arms automatically wrapping around her still swollen body.

"You."

Howl's smile spread through out his face. He pulled Sophie in closer to him. Sophie watched as his eyes started to droop but he intended to stay awake as long as Sophie did. Sighing, Sophie leaned into him more and closed her eyes it was only minutes before she could hear Howl's light snoring. Sophie pulled away from his chest to watch him sleep. He was so peaceful in his sleep, something Howl needed desperately to escape everyone. Sophie hugged on Howl tighter as her thoughts drifted to the past week.

_While Sophie never had any intention to punish Howl for leaving as she still believed they were both at fault other people did not. Unknown to Howl, who kept waiting for Sophie's punishment that would never come some people plotted against him. While one evil mastermind's plan set the ball in motion many people helped with the execution, unknowingly._

_Howl was depressed. Sophie was waiting an _awfully_ long time to punish Howl, which made him worry that with every plan Sophie concocted she thought of something better the next day. Howl could only attempt to visualize the many things he knew Sophie could do to him. More importantly Howl wanted punishment from Sophie so to ease the guilt that still settled in his heart. He felt so badly for what he did, he could not think of a proper punishment envisioning many of the things he could have done to correct the mistakes. _

_Howl's head looked around the room; he was staring intently at Sophie while she sewed. One of the few activities Howl was sure could do no harm to the baby. Howl was watching for Sophie to even look like she wanted to fidget in her chair let alone walk. Howl was certain Sophie had not stepped on the floor in the past few weeks. He intended to keep it that way, Sophie must have every luxury. After Howl hurt her so, he was sure that she would be treated as a princess if not better!_

"_Howl." Sophie said. Howl had jumped up out of his seat and was half way to her by the time she pronounced the 'h' in his name. Sophie was too deep in her sewing to notice how close he'd gotten in such a short time but when she looked up it startled her which got Howl going. Sophie calmed down and pointed to the stairs lazily with her needle. "You must go check on the Witch of the Waste. I have not heard from her in a while, and I couldn't possibly _walk_ up the stairs so you must go." _

_Howl frowned; Sophie was really pushing for this whole 'I can walk for myself' thing. When people walked they tripped, and if Sophie tripped she could hurt the baby! Howl refused to let that happen but still he did not want to go up to check on the witch. His eyes flashed to Markl. Howl opened his mouth to protest saying that Markl should be the one to check on her but when Howl's glance met Calcifer's glare Howl closed his mouth. He moved swiftly but broodingly up the stairs to check on the witch._

_After conjuring the witch some water Howl returned down the stairs. He was fully prepared to spend another two hours staring at Sophie but Howl found Sophie had disappeared. He looked around spotting Sophie nowhere. Howl looked to Calcifer but the fire was low in the almost non existent logs. Howl rushed over and threw two more logs on. When Calcifer did not rise he threw on a third, then a forth before picking up the iron rod to poke Calcifer with. Nothing seemed able to raise Calcifer. Was it even Calcifer? Had something happened in the few minutes he'd gone upstairs? _

_As usual the worst thoughts crept into Howl's mind only thinking of the trouble Sophie could get in normally, and now that she was expecting a baby any time soon. Howl forced himself to double his pace; Oh! The trouble Sophie could be in now. Howl remembered the first time he met Sophie, she was being harassed by two young army men but she'd been deathly afraid and only wanted to go to the bakers. Howl could only imagine what a field day thieves and robbers could have with Sophie being slowed down by her belly._

_Howl pushed himself out the door farthest from Market Chipping. If someone had taken Sophie, (Howl considered it an option since Calcifer seemed to be unresponsive someone could have given Calcifer something or hurt Sophie), then he'd go farthest from the town. Howl would search all night if need be!_

_----_

_Sophie let the door bang loudly on its hinges. She pulled herself up the small set of stairs thinking that Howl would be there waiting for her twice as cross as Lettie was. Sophie had snuck out with Markl to go around town. Sophie could not handle being locked up in this house another second and she knew Howl would never permit her outside. So she sent Howl upstairs and was ready to take off when Markl followed along. Everything had been fine until Lettie found them. Lettie was out shopping walking around town as Sophie wanted when she saw Markl. Lettie rushed over to discover Sophie was there too. _

_Lettie took her new umbrella and used it as a weapon as she pulled Sophie and Markl back to the house like children, (Yes Markl was a child but Sophie was not and Lettie acted worse to her). Lettie lectured them all the way home about being safe and the due date. How Markl shouldn't let Sophie push him into things, and Markl and Sophie heard a great deal of how the talk between Lettie and Howl would go. Lettie was not too happy and was prepared to lecture Howl's ears off!_

_Sophie felt bad for Howl. Lettie was going to yell at him for something completely out of his control, though Sophie wondered why Calcifer had not told Howl where they went. Perhaps Calcifer was still angry with Howl, Sophie knew Markl was. Sophie was now looking for Calcifer he had not spoken when Sophie smashed into the house. Sophie saw a small fire hanging on with only a little log left. Perhaps Howl went out and forgot to leave Calcifer fire wood? How forgetful that man was, but Sophie was too exhausted from her little exercise and told Markl to add the wood. _

_Sophie was wondering where Howl went. Did Calcifer tell Howl where they darted off too and Howl was still looking around outside, or was Howl upstairs being moody and such that Sophie deceived him all the while trying to get his thoughts sorted out for when Howl got his chance to lecture. Sophie sighed and looked over to Calcifer who should have been burning happily now but he was not. _

_Markl stood over the fire hefting what seemed like a forth log onto the fire. Markl poked the fire with the iron bar hoping to wake Calcifer but that had no effect either, and when Markl blew on then embers beneath the fire all it did was raise it up but no happy Calcifer face came. _

"_It looks just as a normal fire wood Sophie. I don't know what is wrong with Calcifer" Markl said, more to himself than Sophie. This also worried him, what could have happened to do that to Calcifer. Markl looked back at Sophie to notice the color drained from Sophie's face as she pondered. Did Howl _leave-leave _this time? Would he come back? If Calcifer was away what did that mean? _

_Sophie thought of the night Howl left over six months ago, but then there had been no fire and no Markl. Maybe something happened? Sophie couldn't see why Howl would leave for good again, what reason did he have? Sophie was more worried about Howl's safety rather than if he went out to meet girls, or to leave Sophie for good. The person who was worried about the latter had a big yellow umbrella in her hand ready to swing for the wizard's head the second he came in the door. _

_Lettie watched as tears spilled down Sophie's eyes. "I. Will. Kill. Him." Lettie said harshly through gritted teeth. Sophie wanted to hold her sister back but she was in no position to try. Lettie had given up her seat to walk around the room loudly smacking the umbrella into her hand. _

_It had been hours and still Lettie waited still smacking the umbrella in her hand. Sophie was about to go nuts but still continued working on her sewing distracted about Howl's safety. If something had attacked and Howl went after it Sophie was scared she would not see Howl again, but as Sophie eyed her sister Sophie wasn't sure Howl would be safe at home in the castle either. Sophie just sent Markl upstairs to check on the witch of the waste when Sophie heard the ping of the door opening. Markl ran quickly upstairs as Lettie settled to the side of the stairs._

"_SOPHIE!" Howl's face lit up when he saw Sophie knitting at the table next to the still no show Calcifer fire burning brightly. Howl walked up the stairs and went to Sophie when he felt a hard whack on the back on his head, Sophie's eyes widened as she pushed herself up. Howl wanted to go over and stop Sophie from getting up when he felt that pain again. It hurt, Howl spun around angrily shoving his arms up in the nick of time to block a third blow. _

_Howl saw who was at the other end of the hits, Lettie. She was using a huge yellow umbrella to smack him with, as she came to hit him a fourth time Howl blocked again and shakily asked, "What ARE you dong?"_

_Lettie was not into actually talking _to_ Howl but more like shouting _at_ Howl. Howl had to keep his arms up for in-between each sentence Lettie once again tried to smash him. "How could you –WHACK- leave like that? WHACK How come you let her go – WHACK- out! SHE IS DUE! LIKE –WHACK- ANY TIME THIS –WHACK- SECOND! –WHACK WHACK WHACK-"_

"_But I was looking _for_ Sophie; she sends me upstairs and then disappears. Calcifer has been no help all day! I started searching for her but I couldn't find her. It seems by time I got to Market Chipping you already arrived home!" Howl cried before Lettie could whack at him again. Sophie was quite impressed because Howl had said it all in two breaths while still being able to be understood. Sophie was enjoying this time Howl was distracted to walk over to him. Sophie wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Howl smiled at her but then quickly walked her back into her seat._

_Howl took only two steps towards Lettie before he fell to the floor unconscious. Lettie almost laughed at the sight but the look on Sophie's face was utter horror. Lettie called her husband over from the shop to carry Howl up to bed it didn't take long before Howl was in bed with Lettie's husband rushing back to the bakery. Sophie wanted to fret around for him but Sophie could not run the stairs so she sent Lettie to get things for him, seeing as Lettie was the one that knocked him out. _

_When Lettie returned home, Sophie sent Markl for them. Sophie was becoming worried and ready to call for a doctor when Howl started to wake up. Sophie was so happy; Howl might be a powerful wizard but he was still only human. Concussions were still serious and Sophie was sure you could get one from two major whacks on the head from an umbrella. _

"_Sophie." Howl said weakly looking up into her eyes, "I am sorry to say that I am not umbrella proof, and if any crazy person comes to attack me with an umbrella you must run."_

_Howl's glossy eyes looked serious but Sophie added his silly words to the fact his brain probably shook around inside his skull, at least twice today if not more. Sophie smiled and persuaded him back to sleep._

Sophie looked up at her love. Howl seemed to be awake now and staring at Sophie, Howl was ready to move and get stuff started. Get a proper breakfast into Sophie, and Howl had to yell at Calcifer. It had scared them all when the fire didn't say a word to them. It seemed that Calcifer went out to look for Sophie also but got caught in the rain and had to hide.

Howl seriously doubted that since the castle had still been moving in the wastes when Howl arrived from that way. Calcifer had to be in the castle somewhere; Howl was still not strong enough to get the castle moving by itself. As long as Calcifer or Howl stayed in the house it moved but when both were gone it stood stationary where ever it was. At least Howl stopped it from breaking down when they left.

Howl was staring down in Sophie's eyes; he was ready to get up and out of bed. He really needed to get Sophie something to eat and start the days work load but the look in Sophie's eyes made him stay. Something wanted to reflect through her coco brown eyes but Sophie wouldn't let it shine through. This worried Howl, it mean t something was wrong. Things were not supposed to be wrong so close to Sophie's due date. That could cause major problems.

"What's wrong…?"

Sophie's eyes snapped from his eyes to look at his full face slightly shocked by the sound of his voice. Could he tell something was wrong? Sophie cast her eyes downward than back to Howl who was waiting patently for her answer. Sophie let out a breath.

"I'm so sorry for what Lettie did. Are YOU alright?" Sophie eyes were scanning his face for any flicker of emotions but he held his face.

"I'm fine."

Sophie shook her head, "What Lettie did was uncalled for. She didn't have to hit you! I mean yes, I was scared but mostly because Calcifer seemed to disappear…" Sophie trailed off memory of the dark room filling her head. No Calcifer meant No Howl. Sophie's heart had dropped, she had been worried but she wouldn't second guess Howl again. He wouldn't have run, but Sophie felt bad for a span of a few hours Sophie truly thought Howl left again. How could she mistrust him so easily?

Howl didn't respond just pulled Sophie close and mumbled into her hair; his eyes stared off into his room. Howl was fully unaware that Sophie could hear the words perfectly; Howl was fully unaware of how pissed off that sentence would make Sophie feel but Howl was fully aware of the tears streaming through Sophie's eyes and fully aware of the pain in his chest.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" Sophie yelled beating his chest again with a rolled up palm. "Why must you take everything onto yourself?" Sophie beat on him more but there was no longer any real effort behind them; Howl let them go giving Sophie time to get her anger out. Howl was ready for Sophie to stop crying once she calmed down but that only made the tears worse.

Sophie snuggled her head into Howl's shirt only causing it to get wetter. Howl was utterly confused, why was Sophie crying? Did he do something wrong? He pissed her off with only three little words; I deserved it. Did that upset her too, did she want to hear the other three little magical words; I love you?

Howl was about to say something when Sophie stopped crying, her hand ventured up to caress his face. "I just wish I could take away the five months of guilt."

"You can; I will never be guilty about leaving you again if I take your guilt about attacking me."

Sophie's eyes hardened, Howl made sure he would still have to feel guilty from it. Sophie was half tempted to lie and tell him she no longer felt guilt for that, but Howl would see through the lie. Sophie felt that since she ran it set the whole thing into motion.

Sophie fell into Howl's hug. She couldn't give up that guilt and Howl knew it. You may have won the battle Howl, Sophie thought to herself, but not the war.

-------------------

Sophie never really put any thought in punishing Howl; he had never done anything to deserve a punishment in Sophie's eyes anyway. To Sophie, she'd been the one who started the whole thing. So why yell at Howl? Besides that would just feed into his self pity, and that was never a good thing. Howl had been increasingly annoying the past couple of days. Especially now, Sophie had been in labor for some odd number of hours and while the doctor had insisted that Howl leave Howl refused. Howl paced around the room or asked the doctor questions.

"Howl!" Sophie said in a harsh whisper once the doctor left to fetch something or another. Sophie's full attention was on the blacked haired man in the back she called powerful wizard man. Howl looked up, he seemed dazed and tired! The nerve of him! He was tired, HIM? He wasn't doing any thing; Sophie was currently trying to push a kid out of her who stubbornly refused to leave much like the father! He walked over to her there were bags under his eyes!

"If you are not too busy interrupting the doctor or walking around, because you look quite tired sweetie, could you please whipped up some type of PAIN KILLER?" Sophie yelled the last part startling Howl. Howl looked uneasy his head turned to the door. Sophie yelled as another contraction hit. Howl looked worried he looked all over her as though trying to find the source of the pain. Sophie felt like murdering Howl. He did this to her!

The doctor ran in a few minutes later during another screech from Sophie. The doctor informed Sophie and Howl that the baby would be coming soon. He could see the head.

"Sophie, I need you to push okay?"

What did it look like Sophie was doing? Sophie braced herself and pushed. Howl looked like he wanted to get out of there but Sophie now had a vice grip on Howl's hand. All the magic in the world and the Jaws of Life were not going to help Howl now.

"Howl. I swear to the heavens above if you ever touch me sexually again I WILL KILL YOU!"

Howl winced from the threat. Sophie clenched down harder on his hand, as if that was possible. Howl was certain his hand was broken in three places possible four when he heard it. The wailing of the baby reached his ears. The doctor was checking the baby while Howl fussed over Sophie. She was exhausted and covered in sweat. Despite her earlier threat Howl bent down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled, and Howl turned to receive the baby.

"A little boy," Howl told her handing her a baby in a blanket. The baby shrieked, and was a dirty mess just like his mother but Sophie smiled down at him.

"My Little Morgan," Sophie whispered, Howl put his arm around Sophie. It was a Kodak moment.

---------------------------------

It's been forever. I'm so sorry. Here is finally the fourth installment. I currently had no intention of adding a fifth. Plus I'm sure there are some mistakes I missed, but I'll deal with that later. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, or added me.


End file.
